


Day 6: Costumes

by ZephyrOfAllTrades



Series: Spooky Time Stories [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Bureaucracy, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Shenanigans, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrOfAllTrades/pseuds/ZephyrOfAllTrades
Summary: This is to compensate for the dark stuff I've been writing. :))
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Spooky Time Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983229
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Racket’s 13 Days of Halloween





	Day 6: Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> This is to compensate for the dark stuff I've been writing. :))

* * *

“Are you alright, dear?” Aziraphale asked as he entered the shop’s backroom. Crowley was rolling on the floor cackling with tears streaming from yellow snake eyes.

“Hooooo… yeah, angel, I’m good,” the demon hacked out from his overused throat. He was still trying to stifle his giggles when the angel helped him to sit back up on the sofa.

“Would you like to share whatever it is you find hilarious?” he smiled at him. Crowley tried to nod but broke out laughing once more. Aziraphale gave him another minute to compose himself.

“Re-remember at th-the Halloween party…” the red-head couldn’t finish the question, snickering all the while.

“The very one where we were not invited to despite being the most suited to proliferate interdepartmental camaraderie?” he prompted, smoothing out his partner’s lapels.

“I’d call it the one where we crashed the place, raided the alcohol table and sucke-”

“Yes that!” the blonde cried, cutting off the grinning demon’s statement, flushing a bright red. “Erm. Yes, well, it did just happen yesterday evening. What about it?”

“Hacked onto their chats again,” Crowley brandished his phone. “Found out we had an audience that night!” he guffawed.

“Goodness, did they recognize us?” the blonde asked, worried.

“Oh, they recognized us, angel,” he leered at the stupefied angel. “Or rather, they recognized our costumes.”

It took a minute before Aziraphale’s brow smoothed out and was replaced by his own grin. “Does that mean they think-”

“Yep,” Crowley showed him the chat leaving him a wheezing mess on the backroom carpet. Crowley watched his love shaking with laughter and decided to join him on the floor.

When they both managed to breathe properly again, Aziraphale leaned in closer to give his demon’s nose a kiss. “Brilliant costume ideas, dearest. Shall we go again, next year?”

“Only if I can tempt you into another dark corner for a bl-”

“Crowley!” the angel giggled.

And thus a tradition was born.

**Author's Note:**

> The Ineffable Bureaucracy tag is just a tag. Sorry, but I didn't want to spoil the story. :)  
> Who knows? They might have found their own dark corner somewhere.
> 
> You could also read this on my [Tumblr.](https://zephyrofalltrades.tumblr.com/post/632852147625689088/day-6-costumes)


End file.
